Cambios
by KiraTam
Summary: Ante el desespero de conquistar el universo, hará lo imposible para tener la fuerza de aquel hombre en sus manos, sin importar las consecuencias que traerán al tiempo-espacio del mundo en el que vivía, sin importar ir en contra de sus creencias y perder su identidad. Sin importar tener que traicionar a los suyos.
1. Prólogo

_© Dragon Ball, sus personajes, sus continuaciones y sus juegos no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Bandai Namco Entertaiment._

* * *

 **Cambios**

Muchos conocían la historia de aquel guerrero, de fuerza envidiable y amabilidad inigualable, aquel héroe que tuvo la valentía de enfrentarse a dioses y ser capaz de igualar su poder, aquel que no dudo en sacrificarse para salvar el mundo que amaba, el que fue en contra de su naturaleza agresiva y la convirtió en fuerza para defender a los seres que lo rodeaban.

Y ahí estaba, despidiéndose de su familia con un gesto que, a pesar del dolor de algunos, fue una fuente de inspiración para otros. Iba a entrenar a un pequeño muchacho, a extender su legado. Con lágrimas en los ojos su esposa se despedía, con tristeza su nieta lo abrazaba, con ingenuidad sus hijos lo veían alejarse con ese brillo en los ojos que solo demostraba ante un oponente fuerte. Su rival prometió seguir entrenando, esperando el momento en que su lucha final suceda y decidir de una vez por todas al vencedor.

Alzándose por los cielos, se encontraba aquel héroe llamado Son Gokú, gritando la promesa de volverse más fuerte, junto a ese niño de cabellos morenos que se agarraba firmemente de su espalda para no caer. Juntos comenzaron un legado, que las nuevas generaciones seguirían.

En el tatami del evento donde se encontraban, una pequeña de cabellos oscuros observaba como su ídolo desaparecía entre las nubes con aquel extraño. Con lágrimas en los ojos susurro una minúscula frase, casi inentendible para los que la rodeaban, pero importante para quien la menciono.

 _-Me volveré más fuerte, y algún día… te alcanzare, abuelito._

Y los años pasaron, cada uno siguió su camino sin olvidar las enseñanzas de ese guerrero, dispersando sus conocimientos al mundo. Una escena de eventos ocurrieron, dando como resultado la persecusión del héroe. Todos estos sucesos afectaron al planeta provocándole cambios que afectaron a la larga su punto de vista y su modo de pensar. Algunos perdían la fe, otros aguardaban por el regreso de ese guerrero; aunque una cosa era segura: las cosas no iban a hacer iguales a antes.

Una pequeña banda de delincuentes, liderados por el emperador Pilaf, fracasaron en su intento de conquistar al mundo. Y se comenta que algunos aprendices buscaban a sabios como el maestro Karin y Uranai Baba para conocer más de Gokú.

El campeón del mundo Míster Satán siguió encabezando la lista de ganadores del Tenkaichi Budokai de algunos años posteriores al evento, siendo seguido por su fiel amigo; el señor Boo. El actual dios de la tierra Dende decide sellar las legendarias esferas de dragón, preocupado porque su presencia pueda conducir a desastres, ya que según el anciano Kaioh Shin, van en contra del orden natural de las cosas.

Seis años después, se da a conocer el primer espécimen femenino de la raza majin, gracias a cierto descubrimiento del señor Boo con el libro "Bob y Margaret, Juegos prohibidos", marcando el nacimiento de los Majin.

Tiempo después comienza el Curso de artes marciales por Correspondencia Satán, siendo reemplazado por la Red de Lucha de Pan, liderado por Son Pan, nieta del guerrero legendario. Con tan solo 15 años de edad, logro convertir este deporte en algo muy comentado por los jóvenes, y llegar a un acuerdo con la Corporación Capsula llevar a cabo el desarrollo de un sistema de transporte hacia lugares lejanos, creando dojos de artes marciales por correspondencia.

Una gran explosión tipo supernova fue detectada, junta a la desaparición de Son Gokú y Vegeta, su rival.

Comienza la investigación de las artes marciales del pasado y la fuente del "Ki", a cargo de Son Gohan, los resultados de la investigación quedan recopilados en un libro llamado "La ciencia del control del Ki", la cual tiene seguidores regados por todo el mundo. Un capítulo del libro llamado "El acero Katchin se puede cortar", dio a luz el nacimiento de la clase espadachín, teniendo como practicantes a Trunks, hijo de Vegeta y heredero de la Corporación Capsula y a Son Goten; quienes fundaron la "Escuela de Control de Ki de Esgrima", atrayendo el interés del mundo.

En el planeta Yadrat, se registró alteraciones en el Flujo espacio-temporal.

Seguidores leales del ya caído emperador Freezer emergen de sus escondites para vengar la muerte de su rey, confiando en que el campeón de mundo murió, esperan el momento indicado para atacar a la Tierra e imponer su régimen. Vencen al ejercito Real, agrediendo con alienígenas provistos de armas y técnicas de guerra primitivas. Trunks y Goten se enfrenta ante el batallón de Freezer quedando como vencedores. La Corporación Cápsula, ante este evento, inicia el proyecto de convertir la Cuidad del Este en capsula, para protegerla de otros enfrentamientos. Los sobrevivientes el ejercito del tirano, descubren que Trunks es, de cierto modo, el verdadero asesino de su emperador así que lo convierten en su siguiente blanco.

Krillin, Ten-Shin-Han y los guerreros del pasado derrotaron a los restos de aquel ejército, y como resultado de esta batalla, sus estilos de artes marciales basados en el control del Ki se convierten en un tema de debate mundial. La Nueva Escuela de la Tortuga y la Nueva Escuela de la Grulla son creadas, enseñando técnicas de apoyo en batallas y control de Ki.

Movimientos son detectados en el Nuevo Namek, liderados por un androide, tropas militares atacan el lugar obligando la migración de los Namekianos a la Tierra. Los restos del planeta caen a la Tierra en forma de meteoritos, comenzando la era de desesperación y horror.

Yadrats comienzan con la creación de la máquina del Shukanido (teletranportación). Se descubren "Huevos del Mal", creados por los corazones rencorosos de los namekianos que habitan en la tierra, quedo sellado para que pueda ser vigilado.

La Corporación Capsula se convierte en leyenda gracia a sus aportes a la humanidad. Un Huevo del mal eclosiona dando a luz a Nakara, líder de la guerra civil namekiana.

Diversas organizaciones de malvados comienzan a surgir causando confusión en la civilización. El Dios de la Tierra construye la Popo Stones (Piedras de Popo), las cuales permiten a la gente designar a qué lugar volver si quedan inconscientes en batalla.

Paella, descendiente de Pilaf, planea seguir los pasos de su padre y trata de conquistar al mundo con la ayuda de un Spirit Midium Robot. Surge la Red Pants Army, dispuesta a revivir la nación de animales-humanos, que se encontraba desaparecida hace algún tiempo.

La Corporación Capsula comienza con la producción masiva de robot GTB, de los cuales se desconoce aún su uso. El atacante de Namek, Miira, invade la Tierra. Aterriza su nave en la región majin, destruyendo el lugar por completo, instalando su base. Aquí comenzó a llevar a cabo sus viajes al pasado en búsqueda del guerrero legendario. Se realiza un estudio de las organizaciones que atenten al bienestar de la Tierra demostrando que el planeta está en una crisis de alerta. Piccolo y Dende reúnen fuerzas para enfrentar al ejercito de Miira.

Un guerrero del pasado aparece, con su máquina del tiempo informando de la crisis temporal que está afectando a su universo.

Ya que en la actualidad, el planeta no cuenta con aquellos luchadores capaces de defender ante esta amenaza el lugar que aman, Dende reactiva las esferas del dragón esperando, con esperanzas que, los jóvenes guerreros luchen por ellas.

Teniendo el consentimiento de la Kaioh Shin del Tiempo, el guerrero del pasado, Trunks, se convierte el Guardián del Tiempo, cuya misión será deshacer los planes de Miira, impedir la obtención del ADN del guerrero legendario Gokú y traer al mundo esa paz que siempre quiso. Para esto, con la ayuda de Shen Long y los jóvenes guerreros crean la Patrulla Del Tiempo, compuesta por diversas razas que en conjunto mantendrán el orden en las líneas temporales, tratando de evitar las malformaciones de la historia.

En aquellos los llamados hijos del dragón, creados a partir de los deseos pedidos por un guardián, albergan la esperanza de los humanos, namekianos y majin sobrevivientes a los ataques de terroristas que amenazan con destruir su mundo, de imponer su voluntad, de borrar su existencia. Aquellos son los jóvenes guerreros en los que el mundo confía.

Estos "nuevos campeones" viven entrenando y preparándose para la llegada de ese ser, aquel que traerá solo caos y destrucción, y así trataran de proteger el flujo temporal de espacio-tiempo evitando que la historia sea cambiada. Sin embargo, algunas de estas dejaran sus secuelas que afectaran de una u otra manera al futuro, y a la persona menos esperada.

* * *

 _ **N/A** :Siempre tuve dudas de saber como seria el futuro de la serie, y la historia de los juegos Dragon Ball Online y Dragon Ball Xenoverse me gustaron mucho. Con esta historia me gustaria unir todos los hechos a lo largo del manga y explicar aquellas cosas que no encajan como peliculas y Ovas. La introduccion de Miira y Towa como villanos me intereso desde un principio, a pesar de no ser tan cautivadores como Bills y Whiss (vamos quien no los ama jajaja), estos dos tienen buen material y quiero aplicarlo._

 _Es una historia que me propuse hacer como proyecto personal, me gustaria subir cada capitulo una vez por semana, a mas tardar un mes. es una historia que tengo planeada hace meses y hoy con valentia me atrevi a publicarlo. Este es un fandom en el cual he estado desde pequeñito asi que es un pequeñisimo y nada importante aporte XD_

 _Espero que es guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribir esta historia._


	2. Control

_© Dragon Ball, sus personajes, sus continuaciones y sus juegos no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Bandai Namco Entertaiment._

* * *

 **Cambios**

 _ **Capitulo 1:** Control_

* * *

 **Año 761**

-Tú no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta. Tu planeta natal es Vegita. Perteneces a los peleadores más fuertes del universo. Eres un Saiyajin.

La sorpresa no demoró en demostrase en el rostro de los presentes causando una notable curiosidad de saber quiénes eran esos mencionados seres. La mirada amenazante de aquel sujeto le brindó al momento un semblante serio.

\- ¿Saiyajin? - murmuró un extraño humano de calva reluciente y nariz ausente asegurando lo que había escuchado. Temía al ser imponente que se encontraba al frente suyo, pues segundos antes logro derribarlo de un solo golpe con su cola. Una mujer de cabellos azules y un anciano de lentes oscuros observaban la escena esperando la reacción del joven de cabellos alborotados.

Era impactante después de todo. El no pertenecía ahí, el no pertenecía al mundo por el que ha luchado incontables veces desde su niñez. ¿Saiyajin? ¿Y quiénes eran ellos? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Por qué lo buscaban? Volteó a ver a su hijo de cuatro años, lucía nervioso. Gohan lucia nervioso. Eso lo molestó. ¿Qué rayos vino a hacer ese sujeto ahora que la Tierra estaba en paz?

-Y yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor, soy Raditz. - una sonrisa ruin se mostró en su rostro. Parecía disfrutar de la tensión que causó.

No reaccionó. Su hermano… ¿Cómo una persona como él podía ser parte de su familia y compartir su sangre?

Nunca se preguntó sobre sus orígenes, o por lo menos no tenía el afán de conocerlos, después de todo siempre se sintió en casa, a gusto en su hogar. Su abuelito lo acogió y fue como un padre para él; en su infancia, logró entablar amistad con personas como Bulma y Krillin, los cuales estuvieron presentes en casi todo momento de su vida. Ahora que era un adulto consiguió la compañía de Chichi y de Gohan por lo que nunca estuvo solo. Técnicamente nunca necesito conocer a su verdadera familia porque sentía que ya estaba en una.

Mientras Raditz narraba todo acerca de su raza, como trabajaban y como Kakarotto -ese extraño nombre con el que lo llamaba- terminó en la Tierra, Gokú no dejaba de pensar en lo que su hermano había dicho. Menciono que tenía un gran parecido con su padre ¿Cómo habrá sido él? ¿Era un buen guerrero?; y su madre ¿Acaso era tan fuerte como él?

Escuchó algo sobre una conquista, que los pocos sobrevivientes se la raza saiyajin lo requerían para una misión: purgar el planeta tierra para vendérsela a otra raza.

Está loco si creía que iba aceptar, aunque la propuesta lo sorprendió un poco. Amaba la adrenalina que le causaba tener una lucha seria, pero no tanto como para salir y matar a quién se le cruzara en el camino, y peor aún, salir a buscar a personas inocentes quienes asesinar.

Él más pequeño de todos se asustó, Gohan no permitiría que su papi se vaya con ese extraño hombre, corriendo se acercó a él para agarrarlo firmeza. Tenía miedo y su padre no hacía nada más que apartarlo. Raditz se interesó en la pequeña cola que sobresalía del él. Era nada más y nada menos que una cola saiyajin, estaba más que claro que era su sangre. Así que aprovechó esta pequeña deducción pagar negociar con su necio hermano, el cual no dejaba de negar sus orígenes.

Propuso devolverle a su hijo si asesinaba a diez terrícolas en un lapso de diez días.

La prepotencia dominó el momento y el coraje lo hizo actuar de forma precipitada, Gokú trato de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero Raditz respondió con un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen. Cayo al suelo sin más que hacer que viendo a ese ser llevarse a su hijo.

Sus amigos se lamentaban el no poder hacer nada, todo sucedió tan rápido que aún estaban tratando de entender que Gokú era un extraterrestre. Ahora sin Gohan no podía volver a casa, y primero muerto antes de regresar a casa sin él, llamó a la nube voladora decidido de recuperar a su hijo.

Lejos de esta escena, un pequeño ser de piel azulada y facciones femeninas observaba atentamente bajo el mar. Sus ojos rojos no parpadeaban con tal de informarles a sus superiores cada segundo de lo ocurrido, después de todo esa era la tarea para la que fue enviada y sabía que no podía fallar. Vió al ser de cabello largo volar por encima de ella con Gohan -que no dejaba de sozollar- sujeto de una mano, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería al vacío gracias a la manera tan descuidada con la que lo trataba. Estaba más que claro lo poco que le importaba a Raditz lo que sucediera con el niño.

Se ocultó en el agua, a pesar del color de su piel, su traje de detalles rojos y negros la hacían un poco notable. Aparte su aspecto llamaría la atención y eso era lo que menos quería.

-El objetivo está en movimiento- informó por medio del micrófono que yacía en su oído izquierdo esperando la siguiente orden.

En un supuesto trono, en algún lugar del tiempo y el espacio, se encontraba un ser algo extravagante, ambicioso por la locura que comenzara a realizar, tonto por ser algo tan arriesgado y a la vez inteligente por saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Síguelo- susurró. Dejó salir una sonrisa, demasiado confiada para la situación en la que se encontraba. -Y actúa en el momento indicado.

Su determinación era grande, y a estas alturas no iba a abortar la misión.

Encontró a Son Gokú, al ser por el que atravesó universos y líneas temporales, y ahora que lo tenía en frente, de una manera indirecta, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Entendido.

En sus ojos se notó un minúsculo brillo que rodeó su pupila formando un signo parecido al infinito antes de desaparecer. Una especie de máscara metálica se ajustó a su rostro justo después de terminar la llamada. Se escondió de nuevo mientras observaba como un espécimen de piel verde salía volando de la isla junto al pelinegro de cabellos raros.

La apariencia del recién llegado de piel verde se le hacía familiar. Trataba de recordar mientras levitaba un poco. La parte superior de su armadura estaba sucia, con un alga pegada justo al nivel del pecho, al sacársela noto que el símbolo del régimen al que pertenecía brillaba más de lo usual.

Se hacían llamar los Time Breakers, o rompedores del tiempo para ser más exactos, pertenecientes a la organización del Ojo Oscuro. Su misión es conquistar las cuatro galaxias del universo en el que se encontraban y así proclamar a su líder, emperador universal.

Comenzó su vuelo atrás de ellos tratando de parecer desapercibida.

Los Time Breakers vivían perseguidos y amenazados, sin embargo, amaba su estilo de vida. Era parte del cuerpo de vigilancia y espionaje, por lo que, junto a su hermana, era la encargada de detectar los puntos fuertes y débiles de sus enemigos.

En esta misión, su blanco era un tal Son Gokú, o Kakarotto según lo que el saiyajin más grande comentó. Había escuchado que esta persona era alguien extraordinario, declarado por muchas especies, el más fuerte del universo. Pero lo observó el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que era un tonto distraído que no sabía nada de la vida, su actitud era tan infantil que incluso llegó a irritarla. Era un niño en cuerpo de adulto. Y no entendía porque a la organización se le hacía difícil atraparlo.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, no podía creer que estaba consciente. Normalmente cuando lleva la máscara puesta pierde la consciencia y queda bajo el completo control de sus superiores. Pero ahora estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para reconocer al extraño ser verde.

Trató de seguir recordando su pasado y la razón en la que terminó en todo este alboroto. Pero lo único que llegaba a su mente era aquel día en el que fue recogida junto a su hermana por una mujer, de cabello platinado y facciones finas junto a un sujeto alto y de mirada atemorizante que vestía una armadura justo igual a la que usaba actualmente, le ofreció protegerla a cambio de sus servicios. Ahora pertenecía al escuadrón de Towa, aquella mujer que la salvó del mundo oscuro en el que se encontraba gracias a la destrucción de su hogar y la persecución de los de su casta.

Ella era de raza majin, nacida de la estirpe del creador de los de su raza, Majin Boo. Su raza fue amenazada con desaparecer y ella es de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la matanza.

Y eso era lo poco que sabía de ella. Desde que pertenece al régimen del Ojo Oscuro, le está prohibido conocer más de lo que se le ha informado. Igual no recordaba nada y no le parecía necesario recordar ya que se le permitía tener una vida con la que sentía feliz. O algo así.

Llegó a su punto de llegada. Vió como Gokú y el otro sujeto, el cual no conocía su nombre aún, aterrizaban justo en frente del malvado saiyajin. Gokú miraba curioso a todos lados buscando rastro alguno de su hijo. Después de todo no era tan distraído como la majin creía.

Era una llanura, algo alejada de la capital más grande de la zona, a lo lejos se podían apreciar unas casas pequeñas con cualquier tipo de animales. Lo que más llamaba atención era la camioneta destruida a lado de un gran agujero causado por lo que se supone que fue el aterrizaje de una nave.

Ignoró la conversación de los presentes en el acto y se puso atenta a las acciones que realizaban. Su segunda misión del día comenzó y era capturar a Son Gokú antes de que muriera.

Mediante el intercomunicador alertó a sus superiores que el momento había llegado, dándole la orden de esperar a atacar cuando sus compañeros llegarán al lugar.

Molesta aceptó, se sentó en el suelo a esperar viendo cómo le daba una paliza al héroe de todos los tiempos, un saiyajin de clase baja llamado Raditz.

-Por esto nunca logran capturarlo- murmuró. -Con sus reglas estúpidas dificultan las misiones.

* * *

 **Nido del Tiempo**

 **Año 1000**

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? -. Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

El alboroto que había en la cuidad se había disipado un poco con la llegada de la entidad suprema.

Kaio del tiempo, también conocida como la Kaioshin del tiempo, era la encargada de aquel lugar. Una diosa de aspecto infantil, cabello corto y grandes ojos, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerse notar. Usaba unos zapatos de tacos alto blancos que resonaban en todo el lugar con cada paso que daban, llevaba puesto el típico traje de los Kaio, de colores que iban de rosado a morado los cuáles resaltaban con el color rosáceo de su piel, y mangas caídas a la altura de sus antebrazos. Sus pendientes Photara bailaban en sus anchas orejas con cada paso que daba.

Recientemente nombrada como la jefa de todas las patrullas del tiempo, por el Señor del Tiempo, era considerada la máxima autoridad de la cuidad futurista TokiToki. Cualquier inconveniente que intervenga con el flujo temporal debería serle informado.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la cuidad, junto a todo ese bullicio y alboroto, era seguida por un ave de plumaje blanco y amarillo que respondía al nombre de TokiToki, extrañamente el mismo nombre de la cuidad; y un joven de cabellos lavanda que cabizbajo avanzaba hacia donde se dirigía la KaioShin.

Habían regresado de una misión, nada alentadora por lo visto. Fueron para impedir la captura de Son Gokú de la línea temporal ocho y corregir los daños que fueron ocasionados con ese viaje. La misión se cumplió, a pesar de su victoria, una jovencita de cabellos y ojos negros fue capturada por el Ojo Oscuro, en el año 794.

Se han recibido informes de que cada rehén del Ojo Oscuro es llevado a un punto muerto en el tiempo para ser entrenado como parte de sus tropas y servir al régimen.

Trunks, teniendo el cargo se ser el guardián del tiempo no puede evitar preocuparse por la joven, ya que, según la información sacada por unos de los soldados capturados de la organización, ella era realmente el objetivo. Según sabía, lo único que tenía en común con Gokú era un rasgo sanguíneo demasiado diluido, pero ¿Por qué la necesitarían a ella si ni siquiera se sirvieron los genes del padre de Gokú?

-Mi señora- un patrullero se acercó agitado a la diosa señalando el gran artefacto que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad -los engranajes… se detuvieron

Ese artefacto estaba comunicado directamente con el Nido del tiempo, el lugar donde se guardan los pergaminos que relatan los sucesos que pasaron, pasan y pasarán en los doce universos que existían, cada vez que dejaban de funcionar algunos de los engranajes que ponían la maquina en movimiento era porque se estaba creando una alteración entre las líneas temporales. Y ahora con la intervención del Ojo Oscuro, cualquier anomalía en ese artefacto dejaba un daño irreversible en el tiempo-espacio.

Trunks alzó la mirada y lo confirmó. -Por eso era todo el alboroto.

En seguida, se dirigieron al Nido del Tiempo alertando a los patrulleros disponibles. Un pergamino del año 761 emanaba energía oscura mientras se cubría de un aura negra. Debían ir a detener el cambio temporal ¡Ya!

* * *

 **Llanuras**

 **Año 761**

En el llano terreno, alejado de la contienda que se está llevando acabo entre los hermanos Saiyajin, cuatro túneles de luz se crearon atrás de la pequeña majin que observaba atentamente.

-Haru Haru -uno de ellos habló- ¿Sabía que te encontraría perdiendo el tiempo?

Una pequeña majin de piel verde apareció con una pose altanera junto a tres seres. Todos ellos usaban el típico uniforme de la organización con la única diferencia que ninguno de ellos llevaba el dispositivo de control mental en el rostro. Su hermana, Shun Shun, también era obligada a usar esa horrenda máscara, pero a la de piel azulada le extraño verla sin ese aparato. Se supone que estaban en una misión.

Se levantó para poder enfrentar a su entrometida hermana, después de todo, ella si estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Por lo menos estoy cumpliendo con mi misión ¿Dónde rayos estaban? -alzó un poco la voz -No puedo avanzar sin mi equipo.

-Ya, no seas quejumbrosa -respondió Shun Shun. -Y deja de depender de los demás, este Son Gokú tiene un poder de pelea de 416, bien que puedes con él.

\- ¡Pero sin ustedes no se me permite avanzar! -fastidiada ya empezaba a perder control de su consciencia. Lo sabía, la seguían controlando desde la base del régimen. Esa es su respuesta ante cualquier emoción fuerte del portador del aparato de control mental.

-Tranquila -sonreía la recién llegada mientras sacaba una especie de control de su bolsillo- Acuérdate que yo estoy al mando.

-No por mucho.

Al otro lado se encontraban, con una expresión seria y desafiante, la patrulla del tiempo. Trunks se puso al frente, declarando guerra al enemigo que tenía en frente con las tres palabras mencionadas anteriormente. Mientras desenfundaba su espada, su equipo se ponía en posición de guardia, esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

La majin de piel verde, Shun Shun, irritada, maldecía su suerte, maldecía su equipo, maldecía a su hermana.

Sí, eso le diría a sus superiores, que por culpa de Haru Haru la misión se echó a perder. Después de todo no diría que no estaba en el campo de batalla cuando se la necesitó, ni que fue lo suficientemente discreta para alertar a la patrulla de Trunks de su llegada.

No se arriesgaría a que la obligasen a usar esa estúpida máscara de nuevo. Nunca. Aún teniendo que vender a su hermana a los de la patrulla del tiempo.

Presionó un botón del control, y un grito del dolor se escuchó.

Confundiéndose con el alarido del pequeño Gohan tratando de defender a su padre, rompiendo en mil pedazos la nave de su malvado tío, se escuchó a Haru Haru frustrada, molesta, traicionada y usada.

Su vida no era feliz. Y sí, si le importa.

Un aura oscura rodeó su cuerpo y sus ojos no tenían otra marca que la de la organización. Dejó de ser ella para ser otra. Y así comenzó la batalla.

Trunks se abalanzo sobre la majin mientras los demás integrantes de la patrulla atacaban a los acompañantes de Shun Shun.

-Maldita sea, tienen que estar en todos lados -grito la majin de piel verdosa.

-Sí…- le contesto un integrante de las fuerzas de Trunks-… y nunca te podrás esconder.

Enfrascados en una batalla, cada quien daba de todo para ser el vencedor, ya sea los viajeros del tiempo o los guerreros del presente.

Haru Haru atacaba directamente al rostro mientras Trunks trataba de esquivarla, lanzo un puñetazo dándole de lleno en el rostro tumbando al Guardián del tiempo. Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo quedando a espaldas de ella. Antes de que la majin reaccionará, Trunks ya le había golpeado en el cuello dejándola fuera de batalla.

Trataba de volver en sí, su contrincante la había noqueado dejándola tendida en medio campo de batalla. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Trunks apuntándole con la espada, con ella semi-inconsciente en el suelo, declarando como terminado aquel encuentro, informándole que su hermana había sido derrotada a pesar de la liberación de ki que le había otorgado la máscara. Shun Shun no lo podía creer, ni si quiera tomando el liderazgo en el equipo pudo evitar la derrota.

-Makankosappo

A lo lejos escuchó el grito de dos personas y un rayo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo temiendo que sus pensamientos sean verdad. Y lo eran.

Demoraron demasiado. Son Gokú había muerto.

Trató de calmarse, su misión había fallado y regresaba de otra misión fallida. ¿Con qué cara iría con su majestad? Y aparte todo su equipo estaba inconsciente.

-Respira Shun…-hablaba para sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse. - Ellos quieren el ADN, así que les llevare el cuerpo. Problema resuelto.

Escondida, llamaba a la base informando lo sucedido esperando a que los humanos recién llegados se retiraran. Ni se había dado cuenta a qué hora llegaron.

-Su majestad, llamo para informar sobre la misión del año 761…-nerviosa comenzó a relatar lo sucedido mientras daba vueltas revisando el estado de sus aliados. - Un sujeto calvo sostenía la cabeza de Son Gokú mientras hablaban de algo, desde la distancia donde estoy no escucha absolutamente nada.

Esa era la especialidad de su hermana, cuando se topó con su cuerpo inconsciente, la tanteó con el pie. Sabía que la cantidad de ki que liberó era demasiado comparado a lo que podía resistir, pero le daba igual lo que le pueda suceder. Su relación con ella no era de las mejores.

Algo extraño sucedió, de repente el cuerpo de Gokú desapareció. La majin no reaccionaba recibiendo un reclamo del ocupante del otro lado de la línea. Mencionó lo sucedido, recibiendo la última orden del día.

En algún lugar del tiempo y espacio, unaa figura se levantó de su supuesto trono sonriendo, cerró la llamada de Shun Shun.

Perdieron la batalla, pero no la guerra.

-Trae el cuerpo de Raditz, tengo una idea.

* * *

 _Ya lo tenía escrito hace tiempo pero sentía que tenía que hacerle algunos ajustes, lo que importa es que aquí está ¡el primer capítulo!._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Gracias por el review_ _SonLiah23, me ayudó a decidirme por subir el capítulo._


End file.
